metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance is an upcoming game in the Metal Gear series. Originally announced at E3 2009 under the title Metal Gear Solid: Rising, the game went through a long development process at Kojima Productions, who struggled to fully develop the game. At the beginning of 2011, Hideo Kojima decided to hand the production of the game over to Platinum Games who revamped the entire game. This switch in developer was formally announced on December 10, 2011. The game will possibly be released by the end of 2012 for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC. The game will star Raiden and will be set some time after Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Hideo Kojima will be acting as executive producer with Yuji Korekado from Kojima Productions and Atsushi Inaba from Platinum Games producing. The team have yet to formally announce the director of the game. Plot http://www.computerandvideogames.com/329256/metal-gear-rising-was-cancelled/ The story will take place several years after the events of Metal Gear Solid 4. According to the English Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance website, the main premise of the story is that Raiden has been contracted for VIP protection, military training, and other duties by a Private Military and Security Company (PMSC) in a developing country piecing itself back together after a bloody civil war, but then the country is suddenly overrun by cyborgs, forcing Raiden to go back to battle again. The trailer also implies that he may have reverted back to his "Jack the Ripper" persona, and that some cyborgs in black suits and shades with similar high frequency blades to Raiden will be involved in the story.http://www.konami.jp/mgr/en_us/index.html Another character appears, an unaffiliated cyborg similar to Raiden but with darker hair (and has been noted, a striking similarity to Vamp, down to the bullet wound scar on his forehead), although it is currently unknown what role he will play in the story. Gameplay The original version of the game was based around a concept known as "zan-datsu", literally "cut and take." The game's original director explained in a Konami press conference that the "take" part revolves around Raiden literally taking power from enemies, a concept shown in the trailer as Raiden absorbs power from a robotic soldier's intestinal battery. This concept of "taking" is not limited to power; intelligence essential for a mission objective may also be taken from enemies, as well as other components. Since the shift in developer, the concept of "zan-datsu" has been downplayed, and the game will focus more on a "cutting feels good" mentality. The gameplay is less stealth oriented, and is more akin to Platinum Games other projects (most notably Vanquish) where the player will take on large groups of enemies, ranging from cyborg soldiers, Gekko and a new look Metal Gear RAY with blades on its arms. One notable aspect of the game is that it features no human enemies. All the soldiers Raiden faces in the game are cyborgs, so as to avoid the game being banned in Japan. Development Hideo Kojima officially announced Metal Gear Solid: Rising at Microsoft's E3 2009 press conference, after running various countdowns for the announcement on a Konami website. Kojima stated that he became involved with Rising because "it's a completely different kind of action than what has appeared in the series so far" and also stated that he will be more involved in the development of the game than a normal video game producer would be.Metal Gear Creator Didn't Plan To Be Involved In New Metal Gear Games Kojima has specifically said that he would not be directing, as he wished to pursue other projects. Sean Eyestone, the host of Kojima Productions' podcast, stated that the game will feature an entirely new game engine, which was later revealed as being Kojima Productions' own Fox Engine. At E3 2010, the debut trailer for the game was shown,Metal Gear Solid: Rising HD Debut Trailer featuring Raiden facing off against a robotic soldier bearing a similar appearance to the Haven Troopers and the Beauty and the Beast Unit, and the first gameplay footage was shown. An official site for the game was also unveiled.Metal Gear Solid Rising Official Website Kojima also stated that Rising will play like a mainstream European and North American-style game and as such he feels that "it doesn't matter if it lacks the message aspect of a MGS game I'd make."http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/07/07/koijma_on_rising_and_castlevania/ In August 2011, it was revealed that Rising would be absent from the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. According to Sean Eyestone, the reason for the game's absence was so that the development team could spend their time on the game itself rather than a trailer or creating a one-off for an event.http://exophase.com/24524/metal-gear-solid-rising-a-no-show-at-tgs-2011/ Kojima reportedly became more involved, and replaced Matsuyama with veteran Kojima Productions staff member Yuji Korekado as the producer of the game. Platinum Games' involvement Believing the project would not get completed, Kojima secretly cancelled Rising. At this point, Kojima Productions had already fleshed out many areas of the game such as the story and motion capture work. Eventually, Platinum Games expressed its passion for the project and offered its services in reinventing and completing Rising. The game's title was changed to Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance to reflect that it isn't part of the main series, but is instead a spinoff that takes place after Metal Gear Solid 4. Kojima has also confirmed Metal Gear Rising will run at 60 frames per second, something he personally requested. While the original version of the game was set to run at 30 frames per second.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/329256/metal-gear-rising-was-cancelled/ On December 10, 2011, Kojima unveiled a new trailer of the game at the 2011 Spike Video Game Awards. The new trailer unveiled the new look for the game, and formally announced to the world that the game was being produced by Platinum Games known for making more action oriented games like Bayonetta and Vanquish. The trailer featured a starkly different tone to previous Metal Gear trailers, featuring a more hard rock driven soundtrack and less emphasis on the stealth aspects with more focus on the newer, action orientated style of gameplay. One such aspect features Raiden fighting a Metal Gear RAY, grabbing a hold of one of its "arms" and throwing into the air. Another sequence showcased Raiden fighting an unknown enemy on a speeding train in a tunnel, with Raiden running along the walls of the tunnel to keep up with the train. The last seconds of the trailer reveals a new tagline and logo for the game; the new tagline being "Revenge with a Vengeance" which is cut to simply say "Revengeance." The new logo reveals the game is now simply titled Metal Gear Rising, with the subtitle Revengeance below it. In addition, the KojiPro Report also revealed that the plot setting had changed to be happening after Metal Gear Solid 4, and that Platinum Games will end up using the opportunity to create content based on their own ideas.http://www.kjp.konami.jp/gs/hideoblog_e/ On December 14, KojiPro released a new 25-minute documentary onto the newly revamped website which goes into more detail behind the shift in developer. They also stated that the game will no longer be running on the Fox Engine. Hideki Kamiya, the director of Bayonetta has denied any involvement in the development of Metal Gear Rising. Trivia *Raiden being a playable character in another Metal Gear game was foreshadowed in the release of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. In one of the Secret Theatre short films, titled Metal Gear Raiden: Snake Eraser, Raiden travels to the past to kill Big Boss which would prevent Solid Snake from ever existing and allow Raiden to be the main hero of the series. In Raiden's full attempts, he fails in succeeding the task, and the comedic short film ends with Rosemary stating "...there is going to be a 5, right?" At that point in time, Metal Gear Solid 4 was still in development. After the completion of Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker was originally known as Metal Gear Solid 5.Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Was Originally MGS5 *It should be noted that the robot that Raiden kills at the beginning of the E3 2010 trailer has the same leggings as Vamp and the FROGS, which suggests that these robots may utilize the van der Waals force to traverse walls and roofs. *The trailer features a poster for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker when Raiden destroys the building. *A Scarab made a brief appearance in the TGS trailer, holding things for Raiden to slash, such as watermelons, bowling pins and even another Scarab. This particular droid is called "Kogekko." *The robotic soldier seen in the E3 2010 trailer appears in Yoji Shinkawa's Metal Gear Solid 4 Master Art Works book as an unused concept for the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Gallery Promotional images File:Metal Gear Solid Rising logo.png|Original logo. File:Raiden And Crying Wolf.jpg|Promo art shown at E3 2009. Raiden is seen with what appears to be Crying Wolf. File:Raiden Rising Render.jpg|The original CG render of Raiden from E3 2009. Notice that Raiden's eyes are brown in the render. File:MGSR Raiden new.png|Raiden as he appeared in earlier versions of the game. File:MGS_RISING_3_WBLUE.png File:Rwebsite.png|The header image from the official Metal Gear Solid: Rising website. RaidenRising.jpg|Tentative boxart. wallpaper-655264.jpg|A larger shot of the Metal Gear Solid: Rising boxart. Risingtgs.jpg|''Rising's under construction screen at TGS 2011. File:RevengeanceRaiden.jpg|The header image from the official ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance website. Rising.jpg|A promotional wallpaper. Artwork RisingConcept1.jpg|Raiden art. ZYaJV.jpg|Raiden head concept art on display, next to a Raiden figurine. RaidenRisingDesign.png|Raiden designs. Rsketch.png|Raiden's head concept art. RisingVehicle1.png|Vehicle concept art. RisingVehicle.png|Vehicle and weapon designs. RisingConcepts1.png|Various pieces of concept art. ScenesRising.png|Location designs. M27EE.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid 4'' artwork of the enemy that appeared in the E3 2010 trailer. ZSSNN.jpg YPIsF.jpg YbyM3.jpg XfaWz.jpg X4XoJ.jpg WZDvs.jpg WTUvE.jpg WoTD9.jpg W1jcs.jpg VsYcr.jpg VR7Uk.jpg VOVeJ.jpg VmLHf.jpg Uog36.jpg U8IJA.jpg TXzBH.jpg TRp6c.jpg TEJWP.jpg SpVEJ.jpg RW8qq.jpg RNkHc.jpg Rnexr.jpg QTfiy.jpg QJHcL.jpg Q0eO1.jpg Povco.jpg NteB1.jpg Mc3iZ.jpg Jfwv0.jpg C8LoD.jpg AmadJ.jpg XDWyt.jpg VD0P3.jpg 1zmdv2h.jpg Screenshots Mgsscreen.jpg|Raiden as he appears in the E3 2010 trailer. mgr_001.jpg|Raiden killing soldiers by cutting pillars. A Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker poster can be seen in the background. mgr_002.jpg mgr_003.jpg mgr_005.jpg Rising5.png|Raiden about to cut a watermelon in half in the test demo. Rising17.png|The cyborg entity shortly before encountering and meeting its end to Raiden. 377052_10150409835480986_285152375985_8885631_639284794_n.jpg|Raiden preforming an attack. 379384_10150409835280986_285152375985_8885628_906803660_n.jpg 381264_10150409835420986_285152375985_8885630_1329330721_n.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. 382984_10150409835125986_285152375985_8885626_465449077_n.jpg|A soldier slices an enemy. 384483_10150409835350986_285152375985_8885629_1363439245_n.jpg|Raiden attacks Metal Gear RAY. 388579_10150409835080986_285152375985_8885625_1618285504_n.jpg Screen-shot-2011-12-10-at-9-44-25-pm-e1323575264274.png|An unknown cyborg featured in the trailer. Metal-gear-rising-revengeance-20111210051642388 640w.jpg|The same cyborg is in a clash with Raiden. Rising Gameplay.gif|Gameplay showing off the new wallrunning ability. Videos 500px|left References External links * Hideo Kojima's announcement * Kojima Productions Report E3 2009 01 Category:Games